


Blue Skies Through The Tears

by TheImpossibleIsPossible



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, Pattata - Freeform, Zapatterson, natasha zapata is hot, patterson is hot also, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleIsPossible/pseuds/TheImpossibleIsPossible
Summary: Patterson and Dr. Borden are getting married in quite a rush because they know that as soon as the school year starts they will be busy with work. However, the day before the wedding there is a change in events. Patterson meets Tasha and discovers something she suspected not long ago.





	Blue Skies Through The Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have writers block, but I know I really need to update the other fics soon. I'm working on that. 
> 
> There is a scene with domestic violence, I tried to make it short and put not too much detail. I will put this symbol [!!!], before and after it.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Please comment if you would prefer me posting shorter chapters more often or would prefer longer chapters less often. Thanks!!!

“I told you to make a reservation,” Robert said through his teeth as his leg shook violently against Patterson’s. She put her hand on his knee and scooted an inch away from him. “This is ridiculous.” He said loud and clear hoping the hostess would hear. He got up from wooden bench and Patterson’s hand reached up to pull him back down. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a rarity for him to act out in public.

She moved her fingers against his hand in hopes that it would calm him down. “Rob, don’t. They’re busy. It is lunch and- “

Like usual he cut her off, “No. Patterson this is your fault. Had you made the reservation yesterday or in the morning when I told you, we wouldn’t be in this situation. You don’t even have a job.” Her hand slipped out of his and she looked up at him with disbelief.

“Table for two.” A young waitress with dark hair announced. Many heads turned, but Patterson didn’t. “Uh.” The woman continued as she saw four people stand up. “Um,” She looked down at the pad of paper in her hand, “table for Dr. Borden.”

Robert got up, “That’s us,” he said as he tugged Patterson’s arm. The waitress motioned them to follow her, it was clear that place was rather large given the number of bars they had walked past to get to their seats.

“Is this table fine?” Patterson and Robert both nodded in agreement. “Great, Well I’m Tasha and here are your menus. She handed Robert his and then turned to give Patterson her menu. A big smile appeared on Tasha’s face, greater than the one with which she introduced herself. It wasn’t a big surprise when guests didn’t smile back, but somehow not seeing the woman in front of her smile back gave her some concern. When she left their table, she turned to look back, but all she saw was blonde hair and her date, which she assumed. A little restless sigh escaped her mouth before she entered the kitchen once again.

Robert knew that Patterson was mad, he had two doctorate degrees in psychology and had lived with Patterson for the last two years, of course, he knew she was mad. “Are you really going to keep that face around?” Patterson didn’t answer that, instead, she hid behind the menu and looked for something to eat. She sighed, of course, the price was going to be that high. “Well you know I’m not going to stay the whole time, right?”

“Yeah, you’ve made that clear.” She flipped the page. “Why do you like eating at places like these?”

“Because I can. I hope you already know what you want because I’m ready to order.”   

She rolled her eyes and continued to look through the menu. She glanced up, and there she was, Tasha. With a smile on her face asking them what they wanted to drink, but for some reason, all she could do was admire the beauty in front of her. “And for you?” Tasha asked in Patterson’s direction.

“Uh, same thing.”

Robert chuckled, “You’re driving back to the hotel. Are you sure about that?”

Patterson turned the menu around, searching for whatever drink she could find that did not have alcohol in it. “I’ll take a lemonade.” She blushed as she looked up at the waitress who wrote it down. Patterson blamed Robert for the blush on her face, how she hated feeling embarrassed.

Then Robert made a large scene to the waitress, Tasha, regarding how he had to leave fifteen minutes until one because of a meeting he had at the University just a few miles down. He asked if he could place his order along with his drink. Tasha confirmed his request and he did just that. As he told her what he wanted, Patterson took the opportunity to analyze the woman in front of her. The angle that she was at made easy for Patterson to admire every curve. Her eyes stared at her shoulder blades, went down the middle of her back and ended at her very define buttocks. Patterson discretely sucked some desperately needed air into her system.

Patterson watched her leave and as her eyes met with Robert’s, he could sense what was up. “She’s pretty.” He taunted. “Now,” he said as his hand grabbed hers, his thumb glided over the large diamond rock on her finger, “Any last details on the wedding?

They discussed the details briefly and like any other conversation, they argued. He insisted that Patterson wear the veil, “I do not want to wear it.” She said through her teeth, “Chris agrees with me.” Patterson smiled realizing she had the upper hand in the situation.

He laughed, not because he lost the argument, but because Chris was brought up. She was a close friend, but she was closer to Robert in many other ways. Patterson had kissed her once on drunk Friday evening in front of Robert, but Robert had done much more than that behind Patterson’s back. He grabbed Patterson’s hand and brought it up to his lips. His kiss was nothing but a show that he put on for the waitress who brought the drinks with her. Robert didn’t let go of Patterson’s hand, continuing to caress it as if Tasha was not here.

“Here you go,” she set the drinks down, “Doctor, your food should be done any minute.” Tasha turned to Patterson with the pen and pad in hand, “Would you like some more time deciding or are you ready to order?”

“Uh,” Patterson let go of Robert’s hand, “Um, I’m actually not sure. What would you recommend?” Tasha could have sworn that she had just received the first sincere smile from Patterson, so she couldn’t help it when her lips mirrored Patterson’s.

“Honestly, I think anything from the lunch special section is a hit. Also, it doesn’t cost as much as our other plates.”

Robert interrupted before Patterson could ask anything more, “Babe, just get whatever you want. You know price doesn’t matter to me.”

She stuttered, stuck between what the waitress and her fiancé had suggested. She wanted to get back at Robert for what he had said, but at the same time, she didn’t want to continue arguing with her fiancé. Robert asked her to hurry up and Tasha told her to take her time. So, she did, she took her time eying the menu once more. Robert was silent, and she could tell that he was mad, so she didn’t dare speak a word. If she was being honest she was getting tired of all the fights with Robert, and was what had led to her recent doubt regarding their soon to be marriage.

Tasha returned, with Robert’s plate and she asked him if he needed anything else. Once again, her eyes met Patterson and without reason or anything a smile appeared on both their faces. Robert without a fail caressed Patterson’s hand and ring. “Do you still need some time?” Tasha was gentle with her words, careful to make sure she didn’t come off as pushy or irritated, which she had done in the past to various customers and ultimately led to Weitz _kindly_ reminding her of good customer service.

“Yes.” She ordered from the Lunch Specials part of the menu, and while she did so, she made sure not to let go of Robert’s hand. “Thank you,” She said as she returned the menu. “I’m sorry.” She said as she kissed Robert’s knuckles and let him caress her cheek.

He didn’t say a thing, he took his hand back and smiled. He began to eat his food, admiring the woman in front of him while thinking about the one that he would soon meet up with. Patterson didn’t know about Chris and Robert’s affair, although at one point she did suspect it. It that suspicion that led to Robert’s proposal. Which is why she dismissed any doubt she had then as simple jealousy.

Patterson sighed, took her phone out and smiled when she saw the messages from Chris, it was regarding the party that would later occur. Patterson texted Chris that she was going to stop by for drinks and that her manicure/pedicure had been pushed back two hours due to lunch with Robert. Which is why they agreed on meeting outside the hotel at six.

There wasn’t much conversation going on between them, but Patterson did her best. “Rob, I’m kind of nervous.”

He rolled his eyes, “Again? We’re not going to push the date again, it’s too late.”

“I’m not asking to move the date. I just want to know that everything will be alright after tomorrow… I’m just a little uneasy ‘cause of all the fighting and I- I’ve just felt you’ve been a little distant.”

Robert took a hard gulp from his drink, “Look, Patterson, I love you. You are the woman that I want to be with. It just saddens me that feel all these insecurities. I know that you want to be married, and this nervousness is just because of the reception. I would rather not have one, but your father would kill me if I-. You get the point. If you feel alone or anything it’s because you’re not in school and between jobs. For the past two years, you have been working non-stop. I promise everything will go back to normal in a few days.”

She smiled, finding comfort in his words as she usually did.

Her plate was set in front of her and there she was again, Patterson kindly thanked her. She did her best not to look at her because she knew Robert was watching. He knew about her sexuality, and although she was never unfaithful to him, he doubted her endlessly—which was such an irony.

When Robert did leave, he left his card so that Patterson could pay when she was finished. She finished her meal in the well-known silence. The comfort Robert’s words had brought slowly faded as she glanced across the table noticing the credit card in front of her plate. “Everything okay? Do you need anything else?”

“No, just the check,” Patterson said without a sense of sensation in the syllables of the words. Her eyes were like glass looking off into any direction, but Tasha.

“Are you okay?” Tasha said with a grave amount of concern.

Patterson looked over at her, “No. Not really, but it has nothing to do with the food or with you.”

Tasha couldn’t smile, but it bothered her to see Patterson with such hurt. “Is there anything I could do?”

A soft chuckle escaped her almost pursed lips, “No, but thank you.”

She nodded. Leaving Patterson alone, but with a million thoughts running through her brain. The ring on her finger and the way that Dr. Borden had been caressing made it clear that they were clearly something. Tasha knew she was attracted to her. It had been a while since she had seen such beauty roam around such parts of town. She took out another order out with the stranger in mind.

“Any dessert?” She asked with a small menu at hand. It was clear that Patterson would not want any, given that she had barely touched the food on her plate. Yet, she still asked company policies. There was a moment of silence and then Patterson handed her Dr. Borden’s credit card. Tasha took it, thankful that she would see the woman at least once before leaving.

When she brought the card and papers back, she asked Patterson if she wanted the leftovers, which she kindly denied to. Tasha felt the urge to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn’t. For the first time, she didn’t want to say goodbye to a guest. Patterson handed back the paper, trying to smile. “Thank you for your service.” She got up from the seat grabbing her small tan bag along with her.

“You were great.” Was all Patterson as she got up, their bodies a foot away. Tasha froze and felt as if she couldn’t breathe. “Thank you,” Patterson whispered before walking away.

Tasha stood still. Watching her leave brought such ache and although she tried to live her life in a way that avoided heartbreak. She felt what she remembered of it. Her eyes lingered on Patterson until Patterson turned the corner, and then Tasha took a breath. It was of both of relief and disappointment. She didn’t even get her name. Tasha gave the hostess the receipt and then realized the hundred-dollar tip with the words ‘Thank you’ written below. Tasha found Mathew and asked for her fifteen which he laughed at. “Weitz,” she called him by his last name, “I need them.”

“Fine.” He said as he walked away to tend her tables.

She rushed past the newly arrived customers and stood near the entrance of the parking lot, looking for any sign that she was still there. “Wait.” She said as she saw a navy blue Audi move towards her, Tasha walked up to the window. Again, she was looking down at Patterson. “Hi.” She said a little out of breath, the tar-black pavement seemed to burn right through the rubber on her shoes. There she was looking at her. “Are you okay?” she managed to say.

“Yes, just a little nervous.” A shy smile appeared, “I’m getting married tomorrow.” Regret left her pink lips.

Tasha smiled, with enough force to hide the hurt. Of course, she was disappointed, but she was a little relieved. She knew that meant no one would injure her soul, because, despite the character her tongue possessed, she was delicate. A black car made its way towards Patterson’s and all Tasha could say before stepping away. “Congratulations…Mrs. Borden?”

“It’s Doctor actually, but Thank you. I have to go,” she said with a smile as she turned her head slightly, signaling to the now two cars behind her. Tasha nodded and both women waved goodbye. She bit her lip as she walked away from the parking lot.

Her stomach wanted her to go back to the kitchen and grab something to eat for the rest of her break, but her feet made their way farther along into the pier. Her eyes were focused on the horizon as the wind skimmed her skin, from her legs and arms to her neck. Tasha could have sworn there was something there despite that ring, but then again, many times she had been hopeful only to be brought back to reality. She was soon to be twenty-seven and all she ever had were failed short-term relationships, but there she was, still hopeful. Slowly a tear slid down her cheek to her chin and then the sea. “Fuck.” Tasha groaned through her teeth. She turned around and marched back on over to the restaurant. If she hadn’t she would have spiraled into a mood, the ones that took days to get out of. The truth was that she had trouble with coping and she was not going to let a simple interaction leave her paralyzed on her bed for a day or two.

\---

Patterson didn’t want the drinks to get warm in her car, so she decided to stop by the hotel to drop off the drinks. Walking into the lobby she said hello to the concierge. The heat of the day escaped the lobby. September weddings were popular, but it also was when the heat waves were at their climatic peak. Patterson wanted the wedding in October or November. However, the academic schedule her and Robert were bound to would not allow that. Patterson was sure to get a job at the same research institution as Robert, but it wouldn’t be in forensics which was her favorite subject to teach.

As she exited the elevator she walked down to her room with the drinks in one hand, but before she entered her key-card she jerked her head back. She could tell that there was someone in the room, because of the peephole. There was a glow of light coming from the other side, she turned to the room across. That room did not have the glow nor the one next to it. “Hmm…” she hummed as she put her keycard in the slot.

Robert was in bed with Chris on top of him. Patterson dropped the pack in her hand in the hallway. She pushed the door until she stood inside. The sound of the door slamming halted the movement of Chris’s hips on Patterson’s fiancé. When he looked up, he pushed Chris off him, her body falling on the other side of the bed. “Fuck.” He choked on a million things to say, “Patterson, I-“

She shook her head hoping that would stop the flood of tears threatening to erupt. Patterson looked around for her suitcase and duffle bag. He raced to put on some underwear as Chris covered herself with the sheets. Their friendship was over, Christine was no longer Chris, but the person who betrayed her. If it had been anyone else riding Robert, she would have probably said something to her. Christine’s chest trembled as begged for forgiveness through wailing tears.

[!!!]

He watched as Patterson packed her used clothes into the duffle bag. He went up to her and grabbed her shoulders. “Let me go.” Patterson immediately blurted. “Get off me.” She shoved him hard enough to make him search for balance. She slipped off the ring and tossed it toward the bed.

“Please, let me explain.” He ran his finger through his short tight hair, “Patterson.” He raised his voice, pleading that she hear him out. He went up to her again, knowing very well that she was not going to stop. It’s why he grabbed both her hands with his own. “Listen to me.” He almost spat in her face.

The fear running through her made her shake at his violent touch. “Stop.” She said in a short breath. Patterson didn’t fight, but she did turn to face Christine who remained seated under the sheets of the sinful bed she had just shared. “Chris.”

His grip moved to her shoulders, which made it easy for him to push her against the wall. “Listen to me…” Robert’s thumb and fingers then used a terrible amount of force to unclench her jaw, his touch was painful enough to squeeze tears out of her eyes. The beautiful blue eyes, he swore he would never make cry after what had happened last time.

She gasped for air, hoping that her frantic plea would cause him to let go, but he didn’t. He only held her tighter. Patterson closed her eyes and let her body go numb until she felt the freedom that was the carpet floor. It was riveting, the way her body hit the floor. It caused her pain, but not on her body. Robert quickly rushed by her side to grasp her shoulders. He shook her violently causing her eyes to open wide and fight. She made fists and launched them towards Robert, who struggled to tame them. With luck, Patterson managed to hit him in the back of the head around the area surrounding the cerebellum. As soon as Robert hit the floor she quickly grasped her luggage and darted towards the door. Before closing the door behind her she turned in the direction of Christine, “Fuck you.”

[!!!]

She kicked the bottles on the way out as she rushed into the elevator before it closed. Her heart was pacing at an incalculable speed and she felt a feverish rush of energy run through. “So this is how it feels,” she said under her breath, “adrenaline.” Her hands clenched around the handles of her luggage which she quickly tugged once the doors opened.

There was a cool fleeting breeze that didn’t last long enough for Patterson to get in the car. When she started the engine, she paused and rolled the windows down in her car and hit the high way. She always felt like she was running away from the summer heat, but it felt nice as she sped on the freeway. It suited the moment.

When she was younger she remembered spending summers at her grandparents’ home. It was nice because it was only a short walk to the beachside. Without thinking it further she quickly changed lanes, a smile propping up despite what has just happened at the hotel room. Patterson would have been lying if she said that she was not upset or handling it well. She was objective, made her priorities clear and for the first time she was left wandering without a game plan in a city she barely knew or could remember.

The drive was a lot shorter than she had remembered, enough to almost make her miss the freeway exit. As she turned to an unpaved road, she kept her eye out remembering that time to time people would bring their horses along these parts of town. Her stomach began to turn with every turn of the winding road. Small beams of sweat appeared on her forehead. Patterson didn’t have a key to the house on her and given the passing of her grandparents, she began to doubt that anyone would be there. “Fuck.”

She pushed the sweat off her forehead, taking one more turn, and there it was. Rust seemed to have eaten off whatever layers of paint were on the rods of metal that made up the gate. That was to be expected given the haunting fog that covered the property in the early mornings.

Patterson got off her seat and pushed in hope that the gate would budge. It didn’t. Well, it wasn’t a surprise. She kicked the dirt beneath her, “Ah Fuck.” Her hand ran through her frizzy hair, the combination of the heat, humidity, and sweat managed to make a mess.

There were two options at hand, to sneak into the property or go back home which was almost two hours away. Her fear of embarrassment moved her to park the car beneath a tree close to the side of the road. She got her luggage and walked towards the big house that seemed too far away on foot. But before could begin to reminisce about the childhood memories she saw a familiar face. “Oh my god.” Everything dropped to the floor, her luggage and the hammer in his hand.

“Miguel.” Was muffled into his shoulder as they hugged.

He held her tight, it had been too long since he had seen her. Many summers had gone by without her that he assumed she would never make her way around. “I can’t believe it.” He confessed as they parted from their prolonged hug. “You look the same.” Miguel pointed at her hair. “Looks good.”

“Ugh, it’s a mess.” She looked around, “Where’s your dad?”

“Mexico. He went to go help with the burial of one of my aunts.”

Her head rose and rested on his shoulder, “I’m so sorry. Was it Ofelia?”

“Yeah, she passed in her sleep. It’s fine.” His eyes couldn’t help but look at her from head to toe, she had changed, she had grown. “How long are you going to be here for?”

She bit her lip, frustration settled just as her hand did on her own face. “I don’t know.” Her hand slid down the side of her face. “I don’t even know whose property this is.”

He smiled, “You’re on Patterson land. If I recall correctly your name is- “

Violently shaking her head, her eyes pleaded that he did not continue with the words ready to spill from his mouth. “I only go by Patterson now.” His head tilted to the side in deep confusion, “I’ll explain it to you later.”

It was easy for him to understand perhaps why she no longer went by her first name, it clearly didn’t fit her that well anymore. Although they were both adults, there were certain things in Patterson’s talk that reminded Miguel of the days when they would run across the property without a care, only Patterson did care. She always cared.

After some small talk and catching up on a few important details, Patterson was taken to the main house where she settled her things and recognized a few others. It had almost been two decades since the last time she stepped foot in that room, but everything was in its place. It didn’t take long for her to put her clothes in the closet and a few items on the vanity. When she left the room, she found Miguel sitting in the living room with a phone in hand, “Claro, no. De eso vamos hablar. No te preocupes. Es igual a antes, ella va entender todo de seguro… No, está sola. No creo que sus padres sepan. Papa, no te preocupes. Alla es tarde. Te llamo mañana.”

“Obviously not. That’s what we’re going to talk about. Don’t worry. She’s the same as before, she’ll understand everything surely… No, she’s alone. I don’t think her parents know. Dad, don’t worry. It’s late over there. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Patterson understood his conversation, so out of concern she asked him what it was all about and he said that he would explain at dinner because surely, she had not yet had any. Patterson followed him to his home, which was only a short walk away. The property was set up in a unique way. There was the main house, and then five other houses along with it forming a circle around the pool and grass area. It wasn’t like that before, back in the day there were only two other houses beside the main one. Miguel had lived there his whole life and he had many answers to share with Patterson regarding the property. Much had changed, but nothing detectable to Patterson.

They entered his house, it was nice and simple as she remembered. The smell of food brought back memories and she smiled as she turned and saw Doña Toña. When she turned to see what her son was making a big deal out of, she immediately hugged Patterson, holding her tight. That woman was like a mother for her when she spent the summers with her grandparents. Perhaps it was how tight the woman was holding onto her, but tears began to stream down Patterson’s face. “Doña Toña.”

After dinner, Patterson had discovered a few things. The first was that the land belonged to Patterson and her parents, but that the first house to the right and left belonged to Miguel and his parents. The second was that the additional homes added were part of an elaborate plan that Patterson’s grandfather had to rent to college students from the University at a reasonable price. The third was that the only thing left to do was to start advertising, which they were going to start as soon as Miguel’s father came back from Mexico.

They discussed a little more until Dona Tonya started asking questions, specifically regarding Patterson’s private life. “I was going to get married, iba cazarme. Pero no sucedio.”

“I was going to get married, I was going to get married. But it didn’t happen.”

“Pero estas feliz, you happy?”

“But are you happy, you happy?”

“Si.” She nodded as she drank from the glass in her hand. When she thought hard about it, it was sad that she couldn’t confidently say that she was happy. It was not only at that moment but in the past ten years of her life. She was chasing success, chasing her dreams.

Patterson wasn’t miserable either, she had her dream job, kind of. Her life was stable and her loans were paid. She didn’t have help from her parents, yes they insisted, especially her father who had made decent money off of his show. Patterson put herself through not only undergrad but also graduate school.

After trying to discuss a few things with Miguel, they decided that it would be best to wait for his father. He was after all the one who had talked heavily with Patterson’s grandfather before he died. Patterson called it as night and left for what was now technically her home. Part of her wanted to go to her grandfather office and search for the will, but she did it. It was not to verify that Miguel was telling the truth, she just wanted to remember him. Instead, she climbed the stairs to her childhood room.

It didn’t take long for tears to stream down her face. They were warm in contrast with the cold night, which was odd for that time of the month that it was. Her grandfather died while she was in her first year of graduate school, at age 20. Having graduated undergrad in only two years she felt a thrill of momentum in her first year. It was so much that she had only begun to process her grandfather’s death three years ago, which is why the hurt felt so raw. It also was the fact that she had been betrayed earlier in the day by her best friend and Robert. Somehow it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. Maybe she would process it once college started in the fall, or maybe she wouldn’t because after all, she would be busy.

A scream of desperation ripped through her causing her chest to vibrate. Tears continued to flood, but despite all the pain and hurt. There was one thought that kept Patterson from giving in to the darkness her mind threatened her with and that was the woman at the restaurant. Her name she had forgotten, but those caring eyes and smile were deeply engraved. Patterson’s method was one common to many. The way she got over her past relationships was by jumping into another. Although she fought against it, she knew the waitress was interested in her. Why else would she chase her to the parking lot.

Her phone marked 8:03 and after searching the restaurant up she called the place. It took her a while to reach someone. Friday was a busy night in the business of bars and late-night dining. “Hello, my name is Patterson. I was there earlier for lunch…Yes, the service was fantastic. I was wondering if you could put me in contact with a waitress there. Yes, I’ll hold.”

 A smile crept on her lips, the rush of the chase was always fun, and she had started a new game.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please let me know if you would prefer me posting shorter chapters more often or would prefer longer chapters less often.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
